Hot Georgia Love
by MikeAwesome82
Summary: Edge/Lita AR/AU - A haunting past, a recovering redhead, a Best Buy employee, & a certain immortal wrestler. Eddie/Chyna, Chavo/Trish, Bubba/Stacy, Test/Stacy, among others. Refers to Undertaker/Lita. Rated M just in case - nothing too raunchy so far.
1. Chapter 1

"Holmes, I swear that Chavito Heat has got the hots for Lita!" Eddie Guerrero told one of his closest friends, Chris Benoit. Eddie's nephew and fellow WWE Superstar - Chavo Guerrero - had been acting strangely, especially around the high flying red head that he had spoken of. Eddie had determined that his nephew had a school boy crush.

"Yeah, I got to agree. I just don't think that the feeling's mutual," Chris replied. While he didn't know Lita very well, he definitely knew Chavo, and it _did _seem like Chavo had a liking to her.

"Oh, holmes, I got to tell Rey!" Eddie hurried off through the locker room to find another one of his amigos. Chris turned his attention to his fellow Canadian and Superstar, Jason Reso - aka Christian.

"Man, we need some new talent. This locker room is great, but it could use a few new guys, since most of us are from WCW." While Christian had never been in the rival company, he couldn't help but agree with the Crippler.

"You know, my brother's a really great wrestler, but he got injured and..." Jason allowed himself to trail off.

"So? What does he do now? Still in the wrestling biz?"

"Sadly, no. He works at _Best Buy_ now," Jay replied, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Best Buy? Really? Where does he live?" Chris was curious - maybe the WWE could get another person on the creative team or something.

"He lived in Orangeville, Ontario, but he's moved to the states now. He's living in Atlanta."

"Do you think we could use him on screen?" Chris had enough stoke in the WWE to get Vince to hire someone new.

"Anything but actually wrestling. He does look a better than me, sadly." Jay chased his confession with a laugh.

"Really?" Chris smirked. "I find that hard to believe."

"So do I."


	2. Truth Revealed

It had been weeks since he had figured it out, but he hadn't said a word of it to Chavo, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Chavo, do you like Lita?"

"Yeah, she's cool." 

"Chavo, Chavo.. I mean, _like _like." Chavo was instantly confused, but realized what Eddie was asking. He couldn't tell him the truth. Eddie had a pretty big mouth, after all.

"No, Eddie, I don't like her like that."

"Oh really, Chavito? I see the way you look at her, you want her, holmes! Just fess up." 

"Eddie, seriously, I don't like her like that."

"Chavito, chill out holmes! I like girls too! I like Chyna, oh, I like Chyna _a lot_.. My mamasita!"

"Eddie, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand, Salv?" Now Eddie was using his actual name, which was Salvador Guerrero IV.

"Eddie, I'm just worried about her." Oh, no, he was going to give himself away any second.

"What'chu worried about, man?"

"I told her something one night when I was really drunk, okay?"

"What'd you tell her, holmes?" Eddie seemed like he thought he ought to know everything that happens backstage.

"Just.. Don't tell _anyone_, Eddie.."

"I won't, tell me!"

"I admitted to her that I like Trish Stratus."


	3. Best Things Come Free & With A Cig

Amy was finally back home in Atlanta. While the Hardy Boyz had wanted her to come up and train with them, she felt the desperate need to get back home. Or at least get a GPS before she tried getting up to North Carolina. Luckily for her, a Best Buy was down the street from her home. As she entered the store, she was instantly lost as to where a _decent_ navigation system could be.

"Excuse me, ma'am, you look a bit lost." Amy looked up to see a man - a tall, blonde haired man who seemed to have a bit of a limp, but was still extremely attractive. She felt butterflies gathering in her stomach already, but she had to focus.

"Uhm, where are your navigation systems?" She asked, surprised by how giddish her voice sounded.

"I'll walk you back there," he replied, his masculine voice intimidatingly louder than her weak one. Overwhelmed by this man - _this Best Buy employee_ - she almost accidently stayed behind when he started a brisk walk to the back of the store. His blonde hair was stuck underneath the blue Best Buy cap that many employees wore, his head looking up to see. He looked like a fairly confident person, but he definitely had to a reason to be with these looks. While Amy may not have known it, he was very atracted to _her_, also. He was into all sorts of rock music, and this redhead struck him as a punk rocker chick. He was quickly at the back of the store near a row of navigation systems, and as Amy started into a slight run to catch up with him he smiled a large, white, toothy grin.

"Here we are," he said when she arrived by his side.

"Do you have any suggestions?" He thought for a moment, his eyes becoming slits and his smile gone, but it returned a second later.

"I use this one," he said, pointing to a nice looking GPS. After it was decided that she would purchase that particular GPS, she went to the counter to buy it, no longer with the tall blonde, but as she finished she saw him walk out the front door. She had to find out about this guy.

She walked through the front door and began to look around for him, but was surprised when she saw him leaning against the side of the building smoking a ciggerette, his eyes on her.

"Oh, there it is," she said, pointing to a car. That really wasn't her car, but she couldn't let herself get caught by him. The smile that was on his face inside of the store returned, and he reached out for her hand to shake.

"Hey, I'm Adam." _Damn it, he caught me!_, she thought to herself.

"Oh, I'm Amy." She returned the handshake, surpried by how strong he was.

"Yeah, I know, I recognized you. You're Lita," he said. He wasn't asking her, but informing her as if she had forgotten.

"That's me," she said, smiling.

"You probably know my brother, Christian." She was surprised that he had some connection to a fellow WWE Superstar, but she knew that the two blondes looked alike.

"Yeah, Jay, I know him." After a moment of silence she decided to talk. "So, he becomes a WWE wrestler and you work for Best Buy?" She instantly realized how offensived she sounded and apoligized.

Laughing, the tall man responded. "That's what people think, but I used to be a wrestler, then I got injured and moved down here to Atlanta." She figured that since he was Christian's brother he had probably lived in Canada before.

"Oh.. How do you like it here?"

"It's hot," he chuckled. "But I guess it beats Canadian winters. Do you want a smoke?" he asked, reaching for a pack of ciggerettes on the pavement beside him, shrugging at the same time.

"Yeah, I could use one," she sighed and accepted the ciggerette as she walked towards him.

"It's good that you bought that GPS. I used to get lost all the time."

"I guess that can happen when everything's white as snow," she laughed.

He smiled. "Not as white as these white wanna-be rappers you got down here."

Amy blushed, embarassed. She was by no means a rap fan, but she knew that it was popular in Atlanta.

"I'm not into that stuff," she responded. "I like punk rock."

"I can tell, little miss pierced tongue tattoo red head," he said. "I'm into rock in general, especially KISS." He dropped his ciggerette on the pavement and stomped it out.

"Are you going back to work?" she asked, dissapointed.

"No, I'm off now." He looked directly into her eyes as he quit stomping out the ciggerette, sending chills up her spine. "Luckily." He finished. She smiled, knowing that she and Adam were going to be good friends.


	4. Worried With Reason

"Oh, ese! That Trish Stratus is hot! Mmmhmm! Yeah, Chavito!" After pausing for a moment, then began to get back onto the situation at hand.

"So why you worried 'bout Lita, holmes? She's a big girl... Oh, yeah, a nice, tender-"

"Eddie!"

"Sorry, hombre, you know how I am when I start thinking about those sexy little mamasitas back in that locker room! I wonder what they're doing right now-"

"Eddie, please, listen!"

"Okay, okay, Chavo! Why you worried about her?"

"Well, she was kind of drunk too..."

"Aw, hell no, Chavito! You lay with her, man? You are a big bad wolf, I'll tell you tha-"

"No, no, no. She kind of told me a secret about herself in return."

"Oh, ese, give me all the juicy details!" After Eddie had finished speaking, the color drained from his nephew's face.

"Chavo? You okay, man?" Eddie instantly got his answer as Chavo ran into the bathroom. Minutes later Chavo came back out.

"Listen, Eddie... Lita was in a bad relationship, okay?"

"Yeah, ese, we all have those!"

"Not this bad, Eddie... She was raped multiple times." Eddie's expression instantly softened.

"Oh my God..." Several minutes passed of silence, Eddie sitting on a bench bowing his head. "Did she tell you who it was?"

"Yeah..." Even more color drained out of Chavo's face.

"Who was it, Chavo?"

Chavo felt his nerves on edge as he began to try and be able to word this the way he needed to, but there was no nice way of putting it.

"The Undertaker."


	5. Beginning Of The First Date

"So, do you want to go grab a bite to eat and talk?" He asked, hooking a thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Amy smiled. The tall blonde man was nice - and still very attractive. Nothing had changed in the last few seconds.

"All right, wherever you want. What car are we taking?" He questioned, raising a brow in the process. Amy instantly thought that he looked like The Rock - a fellow wrestler.

"If you don't feel like driving, we can take my car," he said, pointing towards a convertible. Amy knew that she would be no good to drive since she couldn't focus on anything except this man.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." They both briskly walked to the convertible and got in, Adam opening the passenger side door for her. As the engine started, _Submersed_ '_Better Think Again_' began to blare through the car's stereo.

"What a gentleman," Amy admired, smiling brightly.

"A lovely lady ought to be treated like one, right?"

"Thank you, Adam." Maybe she liked being able to call him his name, so what? She was already closer to him than she was with most people she just met, after all.

"My pleasure, Amy. Now let's paint the town red."


	6. Bringing Out The Best Of Me

Adam and Amy sat at their table in a simple but classy chain restaraunt: TGI Fridays. Amy, doing what most women did on dates, was eating lightly while Adam dug into a full meal. They had been keeping up small talk for a while, but now their conversation was growing more interesting.

"So since then I haven't really been on a date like this," Adam said, only embarassed as he realized that he had announced that they were on a date when it was still unclear if they were or not. "Er, I mean I just haven't been out anywhere with a woman in a long time." He corrected himself. Amy smiled, fork in hand, and made a surprising confession.

"Yeah, well I haven't really been on out in a while, either." She caught herself almost saying "date" also, her face reddenning.

"Well, it's my honor to take you out on this... Date?" He asked, swallowing a bite of food and raising his eyebrow, once again reminding her of The Rock.

"Yes, this _date_," she said, still smiling. "But, yeah, it's been a while since I've been on a date. Especially with a nice guy like you." Adam felt the butterflies in his stomach rise once more, admiring her sparkling green eyes.

"I guess you just bring out the best in me, then." Adam replied, working his charm once again. He knew that what he was saying was a bit advanced, a bit much, but still, Lita made him feel different and better than he usually did. While he was known for being a cheerful person, he felt even more so around the redheaded Diva.

Blushing, Amy nibbled once more on her order. After several moments, she finished chewing and swallowing her small bite and adressed the tall Canadian man she was with.

"Well, I could probably say the same about you." Feeling nervous, she decided that the need to add some humor to their conversation was too great to ignore. "So don't screw it up." She joked.

"No way, not gonna happen." Noticing when Amy pushed away her plate, he ate the rest of his food quickly, then calling to their waitress. "Check, please."

The both of them a bit tipsy, Adam and Amy walked through the doors of TGI Fridays to the outside, the crisp, chilled night air biting at them as they did so. Deciding to be a bit more daring than he had expected himself to be, he put his arm around his date, feeling her pleasantly shudder under his touch. Reaching his convertible, he once again opened the passenger's side door for Amy.

"Thank you." She said, stepping into his car.

"My pleasure." He replied. He definitely was a gentleman.

Rushing to the other side of the car, he opened his door and started the engine, **EndeverafteR**'s _Tip Of My Tongue_ greeting them, the opening guitar startling Amy for a second.

"So, should I drop you off at your place?"

"Yeah, sure. I had fun, Adam. Let me just get you my number out while we're here."


	7. RKO

"Adam, look alive!"

After Adam had dropped Amy off at her house last night, he had gone back to his apartment and gone to bed. He was back at work today, getting the usual teasing from his friend, Randy Orton.

"Not as alive as your mom last night, Orton."

"Oh, so you fucked my mum? Hmm, I'm pretty sure the only thing you've ever slept with is that dreadful uncle of yours. Go tell it to him, Copeland." Randy Orton was a tall, handsome British man fresh out of the Marines. Adam wasn't sure how he ended up working at Best Buy.

"Ha ha ha." Adam laughed sarcastically. He was slipping into a daze, thinking about the redheaded WWE Diva he had taken on a date the previous night.

"Looky there, Adam. It looks like little Rey Rey is chatting up that Lisa Moretti girl. What a beaut she is. I need to land some cat, I need to land some cat real bad. What 'bout you? Had any good lays recently? Adam? Snap out of it, chap. I don't need you making me look bad infront of the boss," Randy said, gesturing with a nod to their manager, Lance Storm. While many viewed Lance as a brute and nothing else, Adam had seen his fun side and often went out to have drinks with him.

"How come you're so shy of getting embarrassed, you have a crush on him, huh?" Adam jokingly asked, displaying a bright white grin.

"Not as bad as you got it for that Lita girl." When Adam eyed him questioningly, Randy continued. "That wrestling girl, she came in here yesterday. Followed you around like a lost pup, remember?" This time it was Orton's turn to grin.

"Oh, shut up, Randy. You don't know anything." Adam snapped grouchily.

"Cool it, hot shot. How was she? She looks like a real Hellcat, you know. I'd bet she was great in the sack. Scratching and clawing, like a pretty little kitty-"

"We didn't do anything." Adam interrupted. "I just took her to TGI Fridays-"

"No wonder. That's not where you take girls like her, you have to take these types to fancy places to get them into bed. Fried cheese isn't going to get you anywhere." 

"I'm not trying to get into her pants, Orton."

"Like bloody Hell you're not. I know you, Copeland. You're a womanizer. You just want the cat, nothing else. Just the cat. One day that cat's going to claw your eyes out, Copeland."

"Why don't you go sell something? The last thing you got rid of was that toaster and that was three weeks ago." Adam said, scratching the back of his head. Randy put a pout on his face and began walking away.

"Oh, okay then, it's about the sales. You just want to sell her crap."

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie! Joanie wants you." Chris Jericho shouted in a whisper. The entire WWF locker room was currently being coached by Shane McMahon, who was giving a pep talk to all the Superstars and Divas. Chris Jericho sat in the back row of chairs, sitting in his backwards. Next to him was Bob Holly on one side, Booker T on the other. One row ahead was Eddie who was sitting next to Chavo and Chris Benoit, two rows infront of them there sat Joanie Laurer, better known as Chyna. Eddie looked up to see Chyna mouthing something to him, only for Shane to tell her to pay attention because if she didn't pay attention in the ring then she wouldn't get paid. Eddie eyed the people sitting next to her. There was Triple H and Shawn Michaels, the rebelious tag team entitled D-Generation-X, and on the other side of her sat Lita. Eddie became lost in thought. Was what Chavo had told him true?

Eddie shook his head, suddenly noticing The Undertaker staring at the red head with a scary expression on his face.


	8. Lita's Last Ride?

Amy sat in the women's locker room, tying her sneakers tight, preparing for her match that she would have that night against a new Diva, Trish Stratus. First, however, she needed to talk to a certain someone about who would be having the 'custody' of her beloved dog, Cody. Standing up and rushing through the arena, she finally reached The Undertaker's locker room. Shaking her head, she knocked on the door.

"Back already?" The Undertaker stood in the doorway of his locker room, dressed already in his wrestling gear - it currently being biker clothing, one of the things that had made Amy trust him. It had made her feel safer, but that had proved to be wrong.

"I want Cody." She said, walking past him and standing in the center of the room, arms across her chest.

"Cody? Cody... Cody... Oh, yeah, the mutt." 'Taker scratched behind his ear. "Sure, you can have it."

"Cody isn't a _thing_, he's an animal, but thank you. Is he at your hotel?"

"Is that your excuse to go back there?"

"Mark, just give me my dog."

"Fine, fine, he's in the bathroom." The big man said angrily.

Amy walked briskly to the rest room in the locker room, opening the door to see Cody tied to the shower by a leash. She quickly undid him, deciding to ignore her ex and walk right past him and back to the women's locker room.

"Amy, you missed a phone call." The tall, blonde, and long legged Stacy Kiebler informed Lita.

"Who from?" Amy asked, tying Cody's leash to her locker.

"It just said "Adam"." Stacy answered, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"Oh, I know who that is." Amy smiled, taking her cell phone into her own hands, apparently calling him back.

"You don't have much time to chat, you know." A new voice said, it belonging to Trish Stratus.

"Yeah, I'll be fast." The red head said, her phone up to her ear.

"Hey, is this Amy?" Adam's voice echoed around the locker room, grabbing the other Divas' attention.

"Yeah, I just saw that you called me. What's up?" She smiled as she spoke, noticing how the man on the other line often made her do so.

"I was hoping that we could meet up again soon."

"Yeah, how about Monday? We'll be back in Atlanta then."

"Great, I'll come by to pick you up after RAW."

"Fantastic, I'll see you then. Bye Adam."

"Bye, Ames." Both of their grins could be heard in their voices.

"Ooooh, it looks like Amy has a love interest!" Stacy shouted, surprising everyone.

"Yeah, well I don't talk about you and Test, do I?" Amy playfully asked, sticking her tongue out.

"You better save that tongue for some French kissin' on Monday, girl!" Jacqueline squealed. Amy huffed in return.

_"By God, King, Lita's going for it! She's going for it!"_

_"I can't look, J.R!"_

_"And what a moonsault! One... Two... Three! Lita with a pinfall victory over Trish Stratus!"_

_"Wait, what's Undertaker doing out here?"_

_"He's got Lita by her hair, King! What's going on here!"_

_"J.R! He just threw Lita into that steel ring post! Somebody has to stop this!"_

_"Move, King, quick! He's coming this way!"_

_"Oh, no! A Last Ride to Lita through the commentating table! This is horrible!"_

_"Here comes Chavo Guerrero, but he's just a bit too late."_

_"Chavo's no Undertaker, J.R. It looks like he's about to get that proved to him right now!"_

_"And Eddie makes the save. We need some help for Lita out here right now!"_


	9. Just A Papercut

_"Lesnar, carry her to the back, the stretcher is taking too long. Angle, Triple H, Rock, Jericho - you keep 'Taker away from her. Booker, Austin, guard Brock. Eddie, Chavo, Trish, follow Lesnar to the ambulance, she'll want to see you when she wakes up. Where are those damned Hardy Boyz?"_

_"Right here, Mr. McMahon!"  
><em>

_"Matt, it's about time! You and Jeff go with her!"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Daddy, the fans are trying to riot through to the ambulance!"_

_"Where the fuck is security? Stephanie? Where did you go?"_

Amy suddenly awoke, feeling herself being carried by a hard and sweaty body with a tattoo'd back, her face rubbing against it. She instantly recognized the man carrying her as Brock Lesnar, and spotted Stone Cold Steve Austin, her dear friend and fellow Superstar glancing at her and around the area which was being swarmed by fans. After looking around for another moment she spotted Booker T and Chavo Guerrero, who were on the heels of Eddie Guerrero and Trish Stratus.

"What's going on?" Amy groggily asked.

"Mark got a hold of ya after your match, kid! Sent you through the damn table! The fans are going nuts and we can't find him! All Hell's breaking loose!" The rough voice of Steve Austin answered.

_"She's alive! She's alive!"_ The cries of fans could be heard from all corners of the arena.

"Is she awake?" The Minnesota accent of Brock Lesnar asked.

"Yeah, hurry up, dog!" This time it was Booker Huffman who spoke. Brock broke out into a trot, Amy's head now bouncing on and off of his oiled back. After several more rowdy minutes, she felt her body put onto a stretcher and saw that she was in the back of an ambulance.

"Jeff, there she is!" Matt Hardy exclaimed.

"Amy, you're going to be alright!" It was the younger Hardy brother who could be heard this time. Amy wasn't sure what was wrong, she had been put through tables before. It wasn't anything new.

"He just put me through a table?" She asked an EMT.

His face turned pale when he answered. "Yeah, yeah. But you got cut really, really bad and you're losing a lot of blood, so calm down."

Adam leaned against a counter, lazily watching Friday Night SmackDown on a television in Best Buy. Nearby Randy was ranting about wrestling.

"My uncle was a wrestler, did you know that? Barry Orton, Barry O. That's what they called him. But that lot raped him. Bad people, those wrestlers. Pat Patterson and Terry Garvin, sons of bitches. Are you listening to this, Copeland? My uncle was a wrestler!"

"Pat Patterson always gets accused of raping wrestlers. Not that I doubt that he actually does it."

"Of course he does it!" Randy whispered with wide eyes, moving into Adam's direct line of view. "He did it to my uncle!"

"Terry Garvin was known for going aroung having sex with men, too, so I really don't doubt that your uncle was raped by them, okay?"

"Of course he was! He wouldn't lie!"

Moving away from Randy, Adam saw Amy celebrating a victory on the television screen, only to be shocked by Undertaker interrupting her.

"What kind of bloody storyline is this? The Undertaker and a woman? Are you seeing this, Adam? Oh, that's your woman, is it? Wow! Looks like she's getting pushed. Oh, wait. Nope. Looks like Stratus is getting pushed. I can't stand all of this kayface stuff."

"Randy, I really don't think that this is planned-" Adam began, only to stop when he saw Lita get thrown through the commentator's table. She looked to be out cold, but was turned over by what seemed to be a scared Jerry Lawler's foot, revealing a giant cut all the way from her neck to her lower back, her top already soaked thoroghly with blood.


	10. Helter Skelter

The Rock stood in the hospital waiting room. He wasn't very close with Lita, he had tagged several times with her, nothing else, but he had come to the hospital to see her after she had been taken in the ambulance. He was shocked that their had been such a vicious attack, let alone on someone as loved and popular as Amy. Why would the Undertaker target her, of all people? He had decided that he would investigate.

xxxx

After seeing what had happened, Adam had gone ahead and changed into his civilian clothing before deciding to ask Lance if he could get off work early and have a few days off, not that if he were denied he wouldn't do any differently. He walked quickly through the busy store, a thunderstorm starting outside.

"At least tell me you snogged her?" Randy was pestering him non-stop.

"No, sadly not."

"You didn't shag her then?" Adam slowed down for a beat and turned his head to face his British friend.

"No. What would make you think that I'd sleep with her and not kiss her?" Randy shrugged, shaking his head.

"Some people just don't like it..." They finally found Lance Storm.

"Lance, hey, listen, I needed to ask for a favor." Adam started, mentally taking his breath.

"Uh, yeah, I have the same favor to ask as him, actually." Randy's voice startled Adam.

"Well, please hurry up. I have some very serious business I need to get to." Lance said, giving them his famous stare.

"Okay, look. We need some time off, and to go home early today. I have a family emergency-"

"And I'm his brother, so it's my emergency too," Randy lied. Adam turned around and gave him a _what are you thinking?_ kind of look before turning back around to see a confused Lance Storm.

"What?"

"He's my step-brother, not my blood brother, of course." Adam attempted to cover up his friend's lie.

"Okay, fine. I can't deal with this right now - just come back whenever whatever is going on blows over." And with that Storm walked away into the crowd of people currently in the store.

"Go go go go!" Adam whispered to Randy, the two of them squeezing past strangers until they were met by the entrance doors which they then exited.

"Who's car do we take?" the short haired Brit asked, putting his arm in front of Adam, therefore stopping him.

"Yours, my convertible's probably soaked since I didn't put up the top."

"Idiot," Randy murmured, running along with Adam to his Chevy Malibu. Once inside, Randy spoke.

"Where the bloody Hell are we going?"

"SmackDown was in Pittsburgh, so yes, Pittsburgh."

"Pittsburgh? Pitts, like arm pits?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit complaining, Brit."

"Bloody proud of it." Randy retorted, pulling out of the parking lot.

xxxx

Randy yawned. He honestly didn't have any idea of why he had jumped into Adam's mess. Maybe it was just because they were best friends, maybe it was out of boredom, but if it were out of boredom, then he should've stayed at work. Adam wasn't saying anything and they had been listening to their Best Of the Beatles CDs for five hours now. Randy began singing along with the radio.

"I'm comin' down fast but I'm miles above you,

Tell me, tell me, tell me, come on tell me the answer!

Well you may be a lover but you ain't no daaaancer!"

Adam began singing along, the both of them now singing in unison:

"Now, Helter Skelter, Helter Skelter, Helter Skelter, woo!

Will you won't you want me to make you?

I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you!

Tell me, tell me, tell me the answer-

You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer,

Look out!

Helter Skelter, Helter Skelter, Helter Skelter..."

They finished the song, deciding then to chat.

"So, what's she like?" Randy asked, glancing over at Adam as he turned down the radio.

Adam shook his head, not knowing how to sum up Amy Dumas. "Really sweet, really great girl." A silent moment passed, Randy simply nodding.

"You fancy her a bit much, don't you think?" Adam shrugged.

"I don't know if I'm the best one to judge that. I like her more than most girls I meet."

"Adam, don't bullshit me, you're smitten! She got injured in her fun little wrestling match and you're running 685 miles up just to see if she's okay! I still doubt that she's actually hurt, you see how wrestling is-"

"Randy, look at who you're talking to." Adam reminded his friend of his injury.

"Oh... Well, maybe you just really suck at wrestling."

"Maybe you just really suck at being a good friend, huh Randy?" Adam playfully asked, elbowing the driver in the ribs.

"Hey, be careful! I can't drive in these American cars, I already want to sit in the passenger's seat and drive on the wrong side of the road, what help do you think beating me up will give me?"

"Stupid Brit."

"Stupid Canadian."


	11. Unfortunately

Chris Benoit sat in his Corvette ZR-1 outside of the Allegheny County hospital. Inside was his co-worker and victim of The Undertaker, Amy Dumas. Chris had followed most of the WWE locker room here. He looked over at who was in his car with him.

"What does he want from her?" Christian asked, turning his head to look back at Benoit. Chris shook his head, running his stubby fingers through his short hair.

"You know how 'Taker is. He gets whoever he wants."

Christian turned his head to look out the window as he let his hand scratch at his lightly bearded chin. "He never messes with the girls, Chris. You know that."

"Yeah, I know." Chris said, smacking the same hand that had been rubbing his head against the steering wheel of the fancy car. "Damnit."

"What? Do you think the Ministry is coming back or something?" Christian asked, still scratching his chin.

"No, that can't be. I reckon there's some sinister Brothers Of Destruction plans going through Mark's mind."

Christian looked at his friend and lowered his hand from his face. "They wouldn't be beating up on the Divas. Kane knows better. I don't think he's even involved in this." After a pause the Crippler spoke.

"Let's just go in and see how she's doing." The Rabid Wolverine swung his door open, only for it to collide with a white Chevy Malibu that was still pulling into the parking space next to them.

"Watch it, wanker!" A British voice bellowed. Adam covered his face with one hand, embarassed by Randy's wreckless driving.

"Adam?" Christian asked, surprised.

"Jay? Why're you here?" Adam questioned, looking over to see his brother in the next car over.

"To check up on Lita, what're you doing here?"

"Watch your mouth, kid!" Benoit could be heard as he got out of his Corvette, threatening Randy.

"Well, yeah, that's why we're here too." The light blonde haired man said, getting out of the other car. All he received was a puzzled look from his brother. "I kinda took her out on a date the other day."

"What are you going to do, old man? Rape me like you did my uncle?" Orton shot back at an angry Chris Benoit.

"Oh my God, Randy, shut the fuck up!" Adam shouted, annoyed by his friend and his uncle's misfortune. He quickly walked into the hospital, not wanting to continue any conversation with Randy.

xxxx

Andrew Martin hooked his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders, whispering about better days in attempt to make her feel better.

"She lost so much blood..." Stacy whispered, leaning against Test.

"Don't worry, Stacy, I'll kick his ass." Bubba Ray boasted loudly from across the room. "'Taker got nothin' on me, right Spike?" Bubba shouted at the smaller man, unbuttoning his camo vest as he stood up.

"Say it, don't spray it." The small blonde man angrily replied.

"Why don't the jobbers shut up?" Fellow ECW Alumni Tazz grouchily said in an equally loud voice as Bubba Ray.

"You're one to talk, Tazz!" The Game growled.

"Everyone shut up. If you can't handle being an adult then I suggest you leave." This time it was the Texas Rattlesnake who spoke. After a moment of silence the automatic doors opened, Benoit, Christian, and two civilians rushing in, soaked with rain.

"Adam, look there, it's The Rock!" Randy whispered into Adam's ear, causing him to scan the room for the Brahma Bull.

"Try not to mark out." The Canadian Crippler muttered in response to Orton.

"Guys, this is my brother Adam and his..." Christian eyed Orton questioningly, only getting a stupid looking smile in return. "Friend. They're here to see Leets." Captain Charisma sat down next to Chris Jericho, Y2J's long hair cloaking his face as he stared at the tiled floor. Benoit swiftly walked to another room that was occupied by Eddie Guerrero, Chyna, Dean Malenko, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, and DDP. Adam and Randy remained standing awkwardly by the entrance-way.

"What am I supposed to call you?" Stone Cold asked, gesturing to the two.

"I'm Randy Orton, but everyone calls me RKO." Orton said, finally sitting down in a seat next to Triple H.

"Yeah, and everyone calls me Edge." Adam said, realizing that he was starstruck.

"Sit down, Edge." Austin said, surprising the long haired Canadian who then sat next to his brother, his soaked locks making a water puddle form on the floor.

Silence reigned until a nurse came into the room.

"She's going to be fine, eventually." The grey haired nurse greeted, no sympathy in her voice.

"Eventually?" The People's Champion grumbled. The nurse must not have known who any of the Superstars or Divas were, because her expression didn't change when she spoke again.

"Yes, eventually. Sadly, she's broken her neck."


End file.
